someday smiling
by furin
Summary: -One-Shot- It starts to rain and Misao contemplates bringing Aoshi an umbrella… Based on a scene at the end of the second season. -please read and review!-


somedaysmiling

----------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin, they all belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama! So with that in mind, please don't sue me. I'm broke enough as it isand I still need money to buy anime and manga!! _

-----------------------------------

A/N: I just thought I'd write a little one-shot fic while I continue to delay doing anything productive ^_^. 

Hope you like it!

----------------------------

It was a beautiful spring day, the shining sun hanging in the sky with barely any clouds to block it's light. The wind wasn't too strong and it wasn't too hot or cold. It was trulya beautiful day.

Sohow could I be so miserable on such a beautiful day?

__

"Byeee Misao-chan!!!"

"Maybe next time we see you, you'll have grown a little more, itachi-musume!!!"

"Come visit us in Edo sometime! You'll always be welcome!!!!"

That was why. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't keep up with that train and slowly but surely, the voices faded away along with the cloud of dust that had risen up in it's wake. 

After a while I stopped running and just watched as it disappeared into the distance. Standing there, in the middle of the track watching the spot it had been a second agoI must've been a real sight. The tears were still streaming down my face. 

I stood there for a little while longerand that's when it _really_ hit me.

__

*What am I supposed to do now?*

*Now that everyone's gonewhat am I supposed to do?*

While they had still been here, I was able to push the unwanted thoughts and memories away and just laugh along with the moment but nowreality was unavoidable. And that reality was

Aoshi.

It was stupid, really. I spent endless days as a child waiting for him to return and years searching for him. Jumping at any piece of information on them and travelling there as fast as I could. And even though they were never thereeven though it seemed all in vainI never gave up.

__

"Aoshi-samaI will _find you"_

I repeated those words over and over again to myself, like it was all I had. When I was lonely or depressed, I would think of Aoshi-sama, Hannya and everyoneand remember how we used to laugh. How, when I found them, we could all be together again and how, they would be surprised at how much I had grown I could tell them everything. Then, all my pain and suffering would be worth it. 

*_Butall of that's gone now.*_

Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko and Shikijothey were all gone. Forever.

All stolen away from me by a stupid gatling gun. Even Aoshi-sama was gonealthough, in a different way then the others.

Though he was still here, meditating endlessly in the temple, his mind was somewhere else bathing in endless guilt. It really brakes my heart to see him that way 

Why? Why does he insist on blaming himself for everything? I want to help him. I want to make him see that it would have killed Hannya and the others all over again to see him blaming himself for their deaths. But I can't. 

__

*I can't do anythingbecause he won't let me in.*

"Oi! Ojou-chan! The next train is coming so, you'll have to move off of the track!"

"Eh?"

I looked up and indeed, the next train _was_ comingincredibly fast. I leapt off the track and waved at the conducter person who was still scowling at me. As I passed him to go home, I could hear a definate mumble of, "hmphkids these days"

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from blowing up at him. 

__

*baka ojii-sanI'm 16!! Why is it so hard for people to grasp that?! Am I really that_ short?*_

Suddenly I realized what Sano's last words to me had been.

__

"Maybe next time we see you, you'll have grown a little more, itachi-musume!!!"

"Soitsu mo koitsu mo" 

Trying to distract myself from killing the next person I saw, I turned and looked up at the sky and realized that it was a whole lot darker then before. The winds were also starting to pick up

The thought of killing _anyone_ disappeared and I broke into a run.

"Kusoit's gonna rain."

----------------------------------

By the time I got back to the Aoiya, it was beginning to drizzle and people were rushing in the streets to get back to their houses. When I got to my room, it was pouring.

I stared out the window at the temple where Aoshi-sama was still meditating and a thought came to mind. 

*_What if Aoshi-sama needs an umbrella?*_

Without thinking about it a lot, I got up and ran to get my umbrella and another one for Aoshi-sama. Then, slipping on my shoes and opening my umbrella I ran outside. 

At first, I was worried about slipping, but though the ground was wet, since it had only just started to pour it was not yet soft and muddy. It wasn't until I reached the temple door that I wondered

*_why am I doing this?*_

Sure it was raining butwhy am I bringing him this umbrella? Why did I just get myself all wet to bring an umbrella to someone who wasn't going anywhere? Why? 

*_becausewhat if Aoshi-sama wanted to go outside? What if there was a fire or something and*_

I stopped short on this train of thought. It was too unrealistic. If there _was_ a fire, it would be foolish to stay inside until you found an umbrella. Besides, Aoshi-sama probably wouldn't worry about getting wet, anyway. 

__

*But I would worry about himwhat if he caught a cold or something? Even if he won't worry about himself, I still do. Even if he hates me noweven though he told me he never wanted to see me againI'll be here. Whether he likes it or not.*

Becauseeven if he seems different, he's still the same Aoshi-sama. 

__

*and even though no one takes me seriously, I really dolove him. And I won't rest until I see him smile again! Demo nedon't get me wrong, it's not that I want to change him or anything like thatI just want him to be happy again. I want to help him carry whatever problems he has so maybejust maybehe'll realize he's not as alone as he thinks he is.*

I had just about worked up enough courage to go in, when I realized it wasn't raining anymore. 

__

*chestupid little random down-pours*

I couldn't go in nowI was all wet and muddy and stuffhe'd probably just lecture me about running around outside while it was raining. 

__

*But I guessthere's always tomorrow.*

"Hai! There is tomorrow! And tomorrowtomorrow, I'll get him to smile for sure!"

More cheerfully then before, Misao turned around and headed back to her room and unknown to her, Aoshi gazed down at her from the temple window. And as he watched her skipping along, her hair sopping wet, clothes wet and filthy with mud while carrying an umbrella closely to hera smile crossed his face. And in whisper that no one else would hear, he said

__

"arigato, Misaoarigato."

-----------------------

Owari.

----------------------

A/N: gomen, the ending was kinda rushedor maybe just lame. ^^;;

But please review anyway! It's what keeps me going ^_^.

This was actually my first one-shot ficso you can tell me how I did.

Heh heh, I just realized that this scene really happened _before _the Kenshin and the others leftbut if I changed it now, it might ruin the whole fic! _ So I'll just leave it bebesides, I just said that this was _based_ off the scene If this bothers anyone thentoo bad! *insert evil grin here*

Arigato, nya! ^o^

---------------------------

-_furin_


End file.
